


In the End

by senema



Series: Figments of the clever mind [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only way this could end.</p><p>A Gathering story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> just a little somthing that came to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the end there could be only one.

In the end friend betrayed friend, lover betrayed lover.

In the end the oldest among them won the game they had all been playing.

In the end the truest survivor fought the truest hero but the hero was destined to loose.

In the end Death brought about the End and the Riders returned and Hell followed the pale horse.

In the end the prize was not worth it: Start it all again or end it all.

Game Over . . .


End file.
